Professor Izaleon
Full Name: Izaleon Darriv (Daar) Age: Pushing 5000 years old Class: Dragon Studies House: Ravenclaw TikTok: acidmeltdown Academic and Professional Career Professor Izaleon is the current King of Dragons. 1050 years ago, Izaleon met the founders of Hogwarts; Helga Hufflepuff became his best friend and possible love. Rowena Ravenclaw saw right through his sweet and kind exterior to his insane and deadly King side. She tried to keep the two separate, even though she failed over and over again. After Hogwarts was built, Izaleon swore to the four founders that he would protect it as much as he could. He was very fond of it, and it eventually became his hoard. He visited all the time and was friends with several professors through out the years. It wasn't until recently that he decided to settle himself i the castlen and become a professor to right every wrong he had ever done. Even in his fits of insanity, he wo'nt harm a single student or professor. Personal Life Not only is Izaleon a red dragon who can transform into a human, but he is the dragon king. Being almost five thousand years old Izaleon has seen his share of trials and tribulations. Despite the great intelligence and wisdom that obviously accompanies such longevity, Izaleon isn’t terribly accustomed to much in human culture. He refuses to let people ride him but doesn’t understand why they laugh when he tells them ”No riding the dragon.” Backstory Izaleon was born in a Red Dragon clan between the leaders. He was raised to be thier successor until the wizards came to enslave dragons for their own personal gain. Izaleon watched a wizard use the Animagus spell to transform and decided to try it out for himself. He was mostly successful, except the scales on his face, chest, thighs, and back. The wizards took interest in the talented dragon and snagged him, slaughtering his entire clan in front of him. Izaleon has no memories of his family or clan or life before enslavement. The wizards who kept Izaleon as a pet were some of the most powerful wizards and witches of the wizarding world. They made magical chains that kept him in his human form so he wouldn’t revolt. They tortured him using werewolves, dogs, wolves and any canine they could get their hands on until he became submissive to them. He followed their every order without question, even killing his own kind. He was the perfect pet. Izaleon met a Demon King, Demon Princess, an Elf, and another dragon, the latter of which he fell in love with, only to see her killed. During his enslavement, he befriended the two demons and the elf, which gave him hope to survive. Eventually one of the demons managed to give him a wand with a dragon heartstring core, and it chose him. Izaleon used the wand to free himself and his kind and start a war between the wizarding world and dragons. Because of this bravery, he earned the title Daar, which means King in draconic. As the war progressed, other races joined both sides and the king slowly slipped into maddness. The power was overwhelming and he started abusing his power. He started experiments to make more Dragons with an alchemist. Izaleon eventually had a castle and a full forced army with a perfect general. General/ Guard Captain Zaiden was the kings right hand man. The two were unstoppable even when the general would care and help the king of his insanity. A small girl caught Izaleons attention during a free time in his city. Kaos was a rare breed and the King wanted to use her. He did everything in his power to have both parents killed and eventually brought her to his castle where she was raised to be a fine warrior. Kaos’ had a caretaker by the name of Ziel Heart. Again Izaleon took a fancy to the hybrid dragon and eventually made him the kings advisor. He used his talents to help the Alchemist with the expirements. After years of experimentation and several thousand failures, one young wizard emerged as a full fledged dragon. Obsidian was then trained to be a loyal killer, doing the Kings dirty work. During a bad fight that seemed the dragons were loosing, Izaleon didn't let up or retreat. This caused Kaos to flee and leave the kings side. That was the first helpful push towards his sanity. The second was Zaidens death. During a bad fit of insanity in the middle of a fight Izaleon lost track of his general and lover. It broke the king so bad he retreated into his castle and called off the war. It wasn't until a few years later that he left to travel to help find himself again and find where he went wrong. That's where he met the Hogwarts founders, who helped his healing. Category:Backstory Category:Appearance